vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Morris
Summary Jonathan Morris is a descendant of the Belmont clan of vampire hunters. He was raised alongside with his childhood friend, Charlotte Aulin, a descendant of the Belnades clan. He eventually was able to wield the legendary Vampire Killer, which was passed down to his father, John Morris, after his death. Jonathan, initially, holds a strong hostile grudge against his father for not teaching him how to unlock the real power of the Vampire Killer but upon learning that the overuse of the whip is potentially fatal to those who aren’t direct descendants of the Belmont clan and realizing his father did not reveal this information to protect him, he reconsiders his thoughts. He’s incredibly skilled in close combat and multiple weaponry, able to wield swords, lances, knives, and several fighting techniques. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Jonathan Morris Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Vampire Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low), Time Stop, Climate Alteration, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive without oxygen), Damage Boost, Aura Projection, Holy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (Jonathan can completely nullify or reflect magic, projectiles and abillities used against him through his power and the Vampire Killer, The Vampire Killer through its presence alone weakened Dracula's disembodied Soul and powers so much that he was unable to ressurect himself or escape from the sealed castle for several years), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, limited Teleportation with the Stellar Sword, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Healing, Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Effect (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Should be able to resist Holy attacks), Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (Should be as resistant to nullification and reflection like the Belmonts through his bloodline, fought against a copy of Richter to unlock the Vampire Killers potential) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Superior to the Vampire Killer´s memory of Richter Belmont. Alongside Charlotte Aulin, defeated a Dracula / Death tag-team) Speed: Relativistic (Capable of dodging lightning bolts, meteors that are instantly pulled from space, light-based attacks, etc. Fast enough to defeat a memory of Richter Belmont, and fight against Death and a weakened Dracula) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters with various weapons and the Vampire Killer. Tens of kilometers with most long-ranged weapons. Possibly Universal+ with the Vampire Killers negation. Standard Equipment: The Vampire Killer, knives, Holy Crosses, axes, holy water, flames, swords, etc. Intelligence: Average (A skilled warrior, but struggles with complex scientific and magical concepts. Depends on Charlotte for most tough choices) Weaknesses: Cocky and hot headed. *'The Vampire Killer:' The Vampire Killer is the legendary Heirloom Whip of the Belmont Clan, which has been wielded by several heroes throughout the centuries in their quests to stop the Dark Lord Dracula. The Vampire Killer is intrinsically connected to the Belmont Bloodline, and only a member of their clan can wield it. If one who isn't a Belmont attempts to wield it, the whip will simply slowly drain their life away. Long ago, it was known simply as the Whip of Alchemy, and was a much weaker magical weapon developed by the alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi. The Whip was transformed into its current state with the sacrifice of Sara Trantoul, betrothed of Leon Belmont. Sara had been cursed with vampirism, though her heart was still pure. Through a ritual, her soul was infused within the whip, allowing the weapon to awaken to its true potential. Empowered by a soul both tainted and pure, the Vampire Killer is simultaneously a Holy and Vampiric Weapon, and its power is lethal to all demonic entities. The Vampire Killer is able to nullify or reflect Magic and projectiles with its touch alone, it also weakened Dracula's powers so much that he was unable to ressurect himself or use his powers to escape for several years. *'Sub-Weapons:' As a Vampire Hunter, Jonathan will often carry various secondary weapons to battle with him, which may aid him in a variety of ways. **'Dagger:' A pair of daggers that can be thrown at from range. **'Axe:' A Throwing Axe, which can be launched at flying monsters in an arcing pattern. **'Holy Cross:' A Battle Cross, which is fired towards the enemy only to return to the wielder's hand, in a spinning motion similar to a Boomerang's. **'Holy Water:' An Enchanted Holy Water which is thrown at demons and creatures of the night, producing an ignition of Holy Fire on contact. **'Bible:' A Magical Bible, which on use will spiral around its caster, protecting him from harm. **'Rebound Stone:' A Magic Stone that will always ricochet from walls, floors and ceiling when thrown **'Shuriken and Kunai:' So fast that they are invisible to the eye, Jonathan can shoot several Shuriken to rack up damage on his opponent or shoot a barrage of Kunai to cover a large area. **'Spear:' Jonathan can throw out Large spears to cover distance and attack enemies far away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Attack Reflection Users